Wearable devices (for example, smart watches or smart bands) which are connected to electronic devices (for example, smart phones) through short-range communication have appeared, and new User Experiences (UXs) such as various notification services, call services, email/Social Networking Service (SNS) checking functions, exercise quantity measuring services and the like have been provided through the wearable devices.
The electronic device may be used as a device that provides a source of an image displayed through a head-mounted electronic device (for example, a Head Mounted Display (HMD)). The head-mounted electronic device may be mounted on a user's head to display a large screen in front of user's eyes (for example, user's sight) or output a Three-Dimensional (3D) image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.